Couldn't be much more from the heart
by YokaiShinari
Summary: Collection of drabbles that I'm going to write just for the sake of writing. Caryl, because that's my current fascination.
1. Are You Scared

20\. "are you scared?"

nothing is easy in this world.

you can't even eat a sandwich thinking if this isn't your last meal ever. you don't know how to talk with people, because everything this world's been seems distorted, doesn't matter.

sometimes however, small words is all people crave, being constantly overwhelmed by everything big and dreadful.

now it's the time for small things.

"are you scared?"

delicate touch on a hand was small, but mattered much. flicker of blue eyes was everything.

"not anymore"


	2. Don't make me chase you

A/N: This idea has been in my mind for more than a month, but ADD is stronger than me. I'll continue, but I need to find motivation...

* * *

Disapproving look number one, with eyes squinted a bit, lips pressed tightly and head cocked to the side. Daryl knew he could not escape her now.

"Ain't need it". He repeated, almost _pleaded_ at this point.

"For the millionth time, Daryl, you _do_ need it." – Came the answer. Carol'd been standing in the kitchen doorway, holding a pair of scissors; she blocked the only exit from the room. Daryl paced a bit and looked around, as if hiding behind a plate or a fruit basket would help him.

Two metallic snaps drew his attention. That freaking smirk on her face that was both so pleasant and terrifying he couldn't help but like so much. _Shit._

"Come on" – she pushed sweetly, making a step forward. "Don't make me chase you around the… Wha-? Daryl!"

Nope. Window was the only option. The shack wasn't high. He hopped out smoothly. And maybe it was a childish move. OR really not thought through, but for Daryl – he just couldn't surrender without a fight. And with her? He knew she wouldn't give in at all. Carol shook her head and turned around walking calmly towards front door. This was just a haircut...


	3. It just It just happened

_A/N: This is a longer one. It, too, kinda just happened. Enjoy!_

28\. "It just... It just happened"

Make a mental note to yourself that sometimes you may not be that badass as others think you are. Especially when it comes to handling non-badass stuff.

The timer ringing in ears like unwanted rooster screeches at the time of siesta.

Kitchen was empty and the oven hot.

Quick hunter's movements turned shit off and opened oven's doors. Beautiful smell of Carol's cookies. Full tray with dozens of them. He reached.

Wrong move.

The tray too hot. Hissed curse and waving hand with burned fingers. The tray dropped on the floor. Cookies scattered everywhere. Hasty burned hands started picking them back on the tray. That's when Carol's silhouette shot into the kitchen.

She saw the hunter. He noticed her and froze, hand inches from a lonely cookie. Carol sighed and her arms crossed on her chest. Daryl's ears began to burn too. But them with embarrassment. Lowering his head, he continued to collect Carol's cookies from the floor.

She maybe was angry, but the sight of her ever-capable-of-everything friend was too damn funny. Clumsy Daryl seemed to be the best thing ever.

However, she knew better than to laugh, so she crouched next to him and helped him put the rest of everyone's favourite treats back on their place.

Hunter felt bad. Whole time as he and his chef-friend worked, he thought about an apology. A small one at least. When they finished, he blurted out:

"It just... It just happened."

Carol's sincere laugh wasn't mean at all. It sounded sweetly.

"Not every time my cookies just fly out of the oven. They must be special". Her hand gently rested on his arm. Warm. Her eye winked. "Smuggle me a bar of chocolate from the pantry and I'll forget what you did to my cookies."

He showed her his barely visible smile. His head ducked down, he disappeared from the kitchen. His face burning the same as his fingers.

But, with embarrassment, or the sound of ringing laugh?

For her smile, he could be non-badass from time to time.


	4. Give us a chance

_Prompt from lovely foreverlovingdaryldixon on tumblr: Holding hands. I made it into hurt/comfort. Please enjoy :)_

* * *

Yet another funeral. Not that it wasn't something unexpected. They all knew that this day would bring casualties. Hell, he even thought HE could not make it alive. But that wasn't important. A lot of other people died; ones that had much more than himself in this world. Ones that were kind and determined to live. Ones that had a place and a role to conduct - with skills noone could replace in a while. With their loved ones who could possibly never get to have another... But this funeral was much more than every other for them. It was one of their own, a dear friend, a loved sister for their hearts.

Sasha.

Ever since the prison. She had been with them. They all went through so much and it felt like she had never made it to the end too happy. Well, maybe for a while, until...

Daryl swallowed a hard bile that threatened to erupt a sound of grief from his throat. Not the first one today. Sasha was yet another victim of that bat swinging lunatic. He might have not beat her alive to bits and pieces, but he still was a direct cause of her death.

Rick was saying something about her bravery, how she remained herself till the end, how she tried to make herself into a weapon to try to take their enemy's life with her. A suicide mission. "She gave us a chance".

In that moment, his loss disturbed mind opened a trapdoor to that time, when another close person tried doing this for them. To take off alone, knowing the slim chances, still decided to give up own life, if this meant, their family could have more time with eachother. To try to kill their enemy. Give them a chance.

Merle.

Daryl's folded arms on his chest tightened on his sides with a suddenly bigger loss than the moment before. He tried to grunt soundlessly, but he knew that every one around would know the sound of grief. Of sadness. Of loss.

Give them a chance.

Same words, he heard them before. In the moment of his own mourning. His and only, because no one ever left in this world would do it for Merle Dixon. He, and maybe... Maybe her as well. She had been for him then, maybe she shared some of his loss that time. They used to be that close...

Used to be...

A sudden touch on his elbow caused an unvoluntary flinch. Wasn't too noticeable for others, but he knew she noticed. Turning his head just a little, he saw her features. Her arm raised a bit towards him, unsure; her delicate fingers skimming on his skin, asking.

His chest tightened with different feelings, being too much for him. Carol was here. Despite of him trying to protect her. To have her somewhere back in a safe place. And still, he knew he failed.

Just like he couldn't have his brother. Just like he let Beth got captured, and then killed. How his actions caused Glenn to be...

Carol could have been in that grave, too.

Goddamnit, he was ashamed of himself. In front of her. They should talk, he knew. How he hated talking, because his words only do harm. He lies, says too much. Always something.

However, she knew how to give him the slightest of comfort. In every situation. She knew how much far to go, so she could reach him, but not force anything. How he could think he could do for her the same..?

Without his response, her hand cupped his left elbow a bit tighter. Daryl gave in and measuring their distance, he leaned a bit, losening his arms down. He had been selfish enough. Maybe it was she who needed the comfort right now? Of course she was. Sasha was her family, too.

Carol's hand traced his arm down, until she reached his twitching fingers. He felt her closer. She needed that. Her emotions must have been troubled too much lately. He could only imagine how her face looked right now. And that sight would break something in him, again. Make him all too aware of his own pain. Give in the emotions. He knew he couldn't look at her. Exposing weakness if front of that many people is not an option.

Her fingers found his, carefully entwining, as she leaned in as close as she thought it was appropriate. Just right. As always. Her warmth was something he craved, longed for. Adrenaline from the previous fight wore off and he only thought about how he wanted to take her in his arms, make sure she okay. Tell her she shouldn't have come, even though he knew, that wasn't her to opt out.

Just briefly Daryl's mind flashed to a memory when he stood too in front of someone's grave, letting that girl hold his hand, seeking comfort. He let her. Would do anything for her, that he hadn't done for other members of his family. Only that... He failed each time. And still do.

Shaking his thoughts, he squeezed Carol's hand and felt hers doing the same in return. Watching some people approach their sister's resting place, he couldn't move. Will do himself something later, when that crowd dissolves.

Now he's holding her. And she holds onto him. Whatever they have to work out between them, it has to wait. Their quiet mourning, they have each other. Will always have, he hopes. And, feeling her supporting hand yet again in his he wishes, she does too.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
